


pumpkin song-sanders sides songfic

by romans_dull_creativity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Morality | Patton Sanders is an innocent child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans_dull_creativity/pseuds/romans_dull_creativity
Summary: Patton, being the innocent child he is, stumbles into death's grasp.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UHmmmm...
> 
> Yeah here you go

_warnings- mentions of: insanity, death, hyperventilating, pulled teeth, cannibalism, drugs_

**AU: human au, they’re not related (or are they)**

Patton knocked at the door, hearing whoever was inside trot to the sudden noise. It was Halloween, and Patton had decided to go by himself. He was nine! He could do it himself. A man opened the door, dressed in a menacing color scheme of charcoal and pine green. Patton gasped and tightened his hold on his basket. He held it out like it would protect him. Hadn’t he seen this guy before? He dropped the thought, not wanting to dwell on what he may be. 

“ _Trick or treat..?”_ he mumbled, half to himself.

“Come in, come in!” the strange man said, waving Patton in. The child looked at him in fear. The guy was obviously insane, but he had to have some good in him! Besides, he wasn’t going to turn down the invitation. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings. So Patton stepped in, glancing back at the door to see if anyone else was still outside.

“Wanna see a magic trick?” The man said, guiding Patton to a small table in front of an old TV. The deranged man grabbed a remote, pointing it at the television. He clicked the power button and seemed satisfied with the display of static. Tall shadows stood in places they shouldn’t, making Patton’s heart rate increase a bit. This house was haunted! There was no other explanation.

The man opened his mouth to sing, slightly louder than the TV.

“ **I can make the lights go out..,** ” he sang. Snapping his fingers, the lights flickered, making Patton jump.

“ **I can make the wooden boards go ‘** **_rat-tat-tat’_ **” As he said this, one of the many wooden boards on the window fell to the ground. Patton was on the verge of hyperventilating. This guy was going to kill him!

“ **I can make the world seem slow** **_-ow-w_ **” The man warped his voice at the end, sounding like a slowed tape.

“ **Tickle your nose,** ” The moustached man reached forward and lightly pressed a finger to Patton’s nose. “ **and after that…** ” The small living room, if you could call it that, started morphing and glitching like a scratched cd. 

“ **I can make your teeth fall out..** ” The man said with a grin, somehow summoning a box of what looked like baby teeth. He presented them to Patton. The teeth seemed to be fresh, as some still had a bit of blood on them. A few in particular, really, still seemed to have parts of the gums on them. Patton shrieked, jolting backwards in a futile attempt to flee.

“ **Can make you go blind as a bat..** ” Snapping his fingers once more, Patton could no longer see. Patton screamed despite the ache in his lungs. He was trapped.

“ **I can make you feel dizzy..** ” The man continued. Patton suddenly felt off balance, although he was sitting on a chair. He screamed again, but it made him even more lightheaded. He decided to try and compose himself. He took deep breaths, realizing now how exhausted he was.

“ **Or sleep and I’ll feed you to my cat.** ” The man seemed finished with his magic act of pain. Patton, now unable to tell if his eyes were open or not, fell asleep.


	2. bad ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad ending to the previous chapter
> 
> Remus is still hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that will probably give you nightmares.

**_bad ending (TW: gore, angst, self harm in an attempt to eat oneself, literally just pain)_ **

Remus, now able to reveal his true form, let lime colored tentacles sprout from his back. He picked up the boy, setting him on the rotting couch. Remus wasn’t insane, no. He merely _missed_ his nephew. He was also starving. Normal food was never enough. 

A few hours later, he had made his decision. He went to the kitchen, savouring every moment. The static from the TV still played. He took a steak knife and a fork from the drawer, closing it with a bang. 

**_This is where it gets very graphic! Please exit out of the story if you cannot handle that!_ **

He sauntered into the living room, holding the utensils with authority. He kneeled before the couch and began the process. He cut through Patton’s elbow, taking the forearm and hand and setting them on the stained carpet. The blood leaked out of the wound, shimmering in the dim light. Remus licked his lips. The upper arm was the best part. It was like a slow cook dinner. He soon finished cutting off the arms, taking them to the kitchen to be cleaned up before he cooked. He then cut open every limb, taking out the strand of nervous system. They were full of carbs, and they tasted pretty good. The small kitchen knife was rusty and stained from years of use. For years, he had been luring all of the children of the family into his house, drugging them, and eating them. He had learned the first time not to drink the blood, as the drugs still circled around a bit. If he really felt like drinking the blood, he would purify it and drink it from a wine glass he had stolen from his friend in college.

Then it was time to take care of the head. He slowly severed off the skull, grabbing it by the hair and throwing it across the room. The brain was full of shit you didn’t want to eat.

An hour or so later, the arms were done cooking. He mixed them with carrots and pepper and scraped it onto a chinet plate. As he sat down to eat, hunger clawing at his insides, he had a thought. What if he ate himself? Compelled by the idea, he grabbed the same knife, still coated in blood. He took the knife to his exposed thigh, cutting out a chunk. It was painful, but he wanted to see what he tasted like. He wrapped an old cloth around it to stop the bleeding. 

In an hour, he had cooked part of his leg. It was sweet! He loved the taste. He had never had that in any other human before. He soon had managed to amputate both his legs out of sheer hunger. The child was long forgotten as he slashed at himself again and again.

It had been ten years now, and the children in the Kingsley family were now safe from harm.

Or so they thought.

Remus had been reported dead a few weeks after he slashed himself to death. What was left of him rotted on the kitchen floor. Some still believe they can hear the song coming from his house. 

Little did they know that he wasn’t _actually_ dead.


End file.
